


Red VIII

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Red [8]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harvey, Bottom!Harvey, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike comes home late one night and finds Harvey asleep on the sofa. Smut ensues and they do something they've never done before. Pure smut and fluff, honestly, not a drop of angst inside.</p>
<p>Set half a year or so before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2158101">Red</a> (the so far chronological first part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/159881">Red!series</a>) but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red VIII

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> For the wonderful, amazing naias, who is a fantastic muse (thank you so much for that nap-prompt and for being such an inspiration all the time!!!) and an even better friend. <3
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

"Harvey?"

It is close to midnight and dark black night outside when Mike finally comes home after a long and tedious day at the firm. The condo is quiet and the only thing he can see when he closes the door behind himself is a faint light coming from somewhere down the hallway.

Mike locks the door and lets his keys drop into the flat, polished wooden bowl on the dresser. He shrugs off his jacket and loosens his tie on his way to the living room. He is still fumbling with the top button of his shirt when he sees Harvey and stops dead in his tracks.

Harvey is sitting, no, _slouching_ on the sofa, feet on the coffee table, legs crossed at the ankles, shoes still on. There's a half-empty glass of red wine on the table next to his legs and there's another glass as well and the bottle, still almost full. Harvey has been waiting for him. He's holding a file folder in his left hand but it is empty. The sheets of paper have fallen out and dropped to the floor, where they're lying now, spread out like fallen petals, and the second Mike moves again the folder itself slips from Harvey's grip as well. His head is bent backwards and turned a little to the side so he's facing the dying fire. His eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open.

Mike smiles as he walks around the second sofa towards the fire place. Harvey hasn't slept properly in days and it's such a relief to see the other man so relaxed for once. Mike flinches and mutters a curse when his cell phone starts to vibrate inside of the pocket of his jacket. He searches for it and quickly rejects the call without even a single look at the screen and switches the phone off, never taking his eyes off of the sleeping man on the other side of the coffee table.

Harvey stirs a little in his sleep and Mike freezes again. A slight frown appears on Harvey's brow but after a heartbeat or two the tension ebbs away and Harvey exhales deeply. 

Mike lets his jacket drop onto the other sofa and reaches for Harvey's phone on the table next to the bottle of wine. He switches it off as well and picks up the soft woolen blanket that has been lying on the second couch, neatly folded. He unfolds it and tip-toes around the table to where Harvey is sitting. Carefully and very, very slowly he covers Harvey with the blanket and grins when the other man releases a content sigh.

As quietly as possible, Mike sits down next to him, never taking his eyes off Harvey's face. Harvey looks so young, Mike thinks, despite the faint crow's feet and that line carved between his brows, and strangely vulnerable. He looks like summer camp and like skipping school and making out behind the science building and for a second there Mike wishes he was back at school.

Mike longs to reach out, his fingertips ache to run over Harvey's cheeks and lips but they don't dare. Mike wants Harvey to sleep, to finally sleep, even if it might be for only for a couple of minutes or half an hour, maybe for half an hour if he's very lucky. You’re so beautiful, Mike thinks. I love you so much.  
He stares at Harvey for a long while, watches him sleep, and he loses all sense of how much time has passed since he came home.

When his back begins to ache, Mike leans back and closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them again he finds Harvey looking at him, blinking sleepily.

"Hey. You're home."

Harvey's voice sounds a bit hoarse and his words are a little slurred. But there's a distinct smile spreading over his face and he disentangles his right hand from under the blanket and reaches for Mike's cheek. "Come here."

Mike leans forward and brushes his lips against Harvey's. There is nothing on this earth like the smell and taste of sleepy Harvey. Nothing. "You should get up and go to bed, baby," Mike whispers after breaking the kiss. "You've worked so hard and you really deserve some sleep."

"I don't want to go to bed," Harvey murmurs, pulling Mike against him and toeing off his shoes at the same time. "I want to lie here for a bit. With you."

"Hmmm," Mike hums and kicks off his shoes as well. "You're tired," he tries to protest but his heart isn't really in it. "You've been asleep." The sofa seems to have developed magnetic powers. All Mike wants to do is to lie down here with Harvey and feel the light weight of the blanket covering them.

"Was just resting my eyes for a bit." Harvey maneuvers them both around so that they can lie down on the sofa together. He pulls the blanket over them and closes his eyes when Mike snuggles up next to him.

"You feel good," he whispers into Mike's hair and tightens his embrace around the other man.

"Not so bad yourself." Mike's words vibrate against Harvey's chest and Harvey buries his nose in Mike's soft locks.

Harvey's hands wander up and down Mike's back and after a couple of those caressing trips they pull Mike's shirt from his trousers and slip underneath.

Mike moans quietly when Harvey's warm hands touch his bare skin and he lifts his head, pressing his body closer against Harvey's. "Feels so good…" He can feel himself harden in his pants and tries to bring some distance between his groin and Harvey's. "Sorry," he murmurs and places a soft kiss on Harvey's lips. "It's just—This feels really good." He chuckles and kisses Harvey again. "You just turn me on, is all."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Harvey breathes against Mike's lips and pushes his hips forward a little. "I want you to feel good." He nips at Mike's jaw and runs the tip of his tongue down Mike's throat, leaving a narrow, wet trail in its wake. "And I want to feel you, too. All of you." At the end of its journey, Harvey's mouth reaches Mike's again and his lips curl into another smile when he finds Mike already slightly out of breath. "I want you."

"You can have me," Mike lowers his head, presses his face against Harvey's throat and lets his tongue dart out. He rests its tip over Harvey's pulse point for a moment before he speaks again. "I'm yours."

Harvey reaches for Mike's chin and brings his face up again. He kisses Mike once more, long and lingering and with a passionate depth that causes Mike's heart to skip a beat. He breaks the kiss and tilts his head back a little to lock eyes with Mike. "No," he says calmly and Mike feels like drowning when Harvey caresses his lips with his thumb. "Not like this. I want you to fuck me tonight." He pecks Mike's lips and smiles. "I want to feel you."

They have never talked about this but within the fraction of a second Mike knows with the same clarity with which he can recall every word he's ever read in all of his long, long life that Harvey has never done this before. He's sure his chest will burst and he thinks that this, that Harvey with those dark shadows under his eyes and his soft rosy and slightly swollen lips, that this moment might be the one his mind will always have difficulties to recall.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harvey whispers and nods. "I am. I want you to do it."

At which Mike finds himself at a loss. He can't, he simply can't imagine Harvey on his hands and knees and himself behind him, his hands on Harvey's hips and—. He can't imagine Harvey on his back with his legs spread for him either. He doesn't know what to do and his brain short-circuits. "I—" He blinks and cups Harvey's cheek, biting his lips. He releases a shaky breath and nods. "I—What—What do I do?"

Harvey chuckles and brings their mouths together for another passionate kiss. "How about we get off of this couch and move this into bed?"

Mike nods again and they try to rise, their legs getting tangled up in the blanket, nearly causing them to trip and fall over, to tumble onto the sofa again, an awkward, lanky heap of limbs. But Harvey catches them in time and holds Mike steady until he's calmed his breathing at least a little.

They undress each other slowly, panting open-mouthed kisses against each other's skin and lips. Once they're fully naked, Harvey pulls Mike flush against him, bringing their erections and chests together. He cups Mike's ass and squeezes Mike lightly. "I want you to fuck me, Mike," he whispers and Mike moans under Harvey's touch and words.

"Oh god," he breathes, burying his face in the crook of Harvey's neck. "I'm not sure I'll survive this."

Harvey chuckles again – something seems to be incredibly funny about the whole thing, even though Mike can't for the life of him figure out what – and brings his hands up to run his fingers through Mike's hair. He's just as out of breath as Mike is and his cheeks are flushed in a heartbreaking shade of pale red. He licks his lips and runs his hands down Mike's side slowly. "Come on, then," he smiles and locks eyes with Mike. "Let's get to bed." Taking Mike's hand in his, he leads Mike to the bedroom and to the bed. He lets go of Mike's hand and pulls back the covers before he lies down in the middle of the huge bed. Smiling, he lifts his hands and reaches for Mike. "Come."

A shiver runs through Mike's body at the sight in front of him. Harvey is stretched out on his back, his legs slightly parted and bent at the knees. The smile on his lips and in his eyes shakes Mike to his core. For the first time he notices how large the bed really is and how white those sheets are. He climbs onto the bed and on his knees he scoots over to where Harvey is lying.  
He doesn't recall what he has expected but certainly not this. Not this painfully raw display of openness, longing and trust. Not this gorgeous man offering himself to him with apparently no reservations whatsoever. Not Harvey, not like this. This surpasses all his expectations, every single one of them and all of them combined. 

"I'm nervous," Mike confesses, scooting even a little closer when Harvey parts his legs a little more to accommodate him. "I want this so much and—" Mike clears his throat and runs his hand over his mouth. "And now I'm so nervous and I'll probably be a huge disappointment."

"Mike," Harvey says, closing his legs a little and pressing his knees against Mike's bent legs. He props himself up on his elbows and grins. "Don't worry. Something tells me you'll be the best I've ever had."

Mike furrows his brow and slaps Harvey's thigh playfully with his open palm at which Harvey's grin broadens and he sinks back into the pillows with a playful "Ow!" on his lips. "Now stop thinking."

Mike nods and leans forward a little bit. He places his palms against the inside of Harvey's thighs and parts his legs further. He watches as Harvey reaches for his dick and begins to fist it loosely, moving his hand up and down his shaft very slowly, almost lazily. With trembling fingers Mike traces the cleft between Harvey's cheeks, a mere ghost of a touch, and a small smile appears on his lips when he can feel Harvey shiver under his shy fingers.

He begins by caressing the entrance to Harvey's body tenderly, running the tip of his index finger over the puckered whole again and again, circling it, pressing against it ever so slightly but never breaching it. He runs his palms over Harvey's thighs again and again, pausing his teasing of Harvey's anus, and he lets his thumbs brush over Harvey's balls every now and then, causing Harvey's dick to twitch in Harvey's loose grip. After a while, he begins to massage the tight ring of muscle with his thumbs, spreading Harvey's cheeks further apart with the heels of his hand.

Harvey's heavy breathing turns into a long, low moan when Mike gently pulls at the edges, spreading Harvey open between his hands. He tosses his head back and fists himself a little harder.

Mike changes his tactic again and runs his index finger over Harvey's entrance a couple of times before he carefully pushes in, inserting only the smallest part of his finger into Harvey's tight channel. For a while he plays with Harvey like that, teasing his hole with just the tip of his finger, in and out again, around and across, and in again, a little further this time. When Harvey tries to pull him in deeper, pushing his groin against Mike's finger, Mike stops. "Wait," he says and looks up.

Harvey is flushed and his hair is tousled in the most endearing way. He's biting his lips and they're red and swollen, as far as Mike can see. If Mike had thought that Harvey couldn't be more beautiful than he had been when he was asleep on the sofa earlier or when he was lying on those vast, white sheets, offering himself to Mike, he's now proven wrong. This, he thinks. This is it.

Mike stretches himself out until he's lying flat on his stomach and positions himself between Harvey's legs. He pries Harvey's fingers away from his cock and takes hold of it himself. His tongue darts out and circles Harvey's crown a couple of times, lightly, teasingly, before it swipes over the slit and gathers a drop of pre-come on its tip. Mike licks his lips and then runs his tongue down Harvey's shaft, over his balls and along his scrotum until its tip reaches Harvey's anus.

He hesitates just the briefest of moments before he runs the tip of his tongue over the entrance, making it as pointy as possible, turning it into another kind of finger altogether. He can feel Harvey's head dart up at that and his hands fist into the sheets. A surprised hiss escapes Harvey's lips before he sinks down again, exhaling shakily. 

Mike grins. He proceeds to let his tongue circle Harvey's hole for a while, lapping at it every now and then, tracing the very insides of Harvey's cheeks, too, painting wet little patterns of its own, before he decides it's time to venture further. He presses the tip against Harvey's anus and pushes forward, entering Harvey's body slowly.

A stream of profanities and praise flows from Harvey's lips right to Mike's groin. His dick is unbelievably hard against the soft cotton sheets and it twitches and hardens further with every moan and curse that comes from Harvey's mouth. Mike is leaking pre-come by now and the sheets feel slippery against the head of his cock. He curls his tongue a little and Harvey's breathing actually hitches mid-moan. 

"Mike," Harvey breathes. "Oh god." His hands find their way into Mike's hair but they drop to his side again after only a few seconds, twisting into the sheets once more. "Fuck."

Mike raises his head and grins. "Good?"

"Fuck," Harvey hisses again and tries to raise his head – in vain. "Just—fuck."

Mike lowers his head again and continues his ministration until he knows that he can't wait much longer. He scrambles to his knees and leans over, opening the drawer of the bedside table. He retrieves a tube of lube and looks back at Harvey.

Harvey has an arm thrown over his eyes and he's panting heavily. A thin layer of sweat is covering his body and once again Mike is proven wrong. This is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. This. This.

Opening the tube and squeezing some of that clear gel onto his fingers, Mike bites his lips. He still can't believe Harvey is letting him do this. He brings his hand between Harvey's legs and begins to prepare him thoroughly, starting with that same fingertip he's had inside Harvey earlier, and just with that tip. After a minute or so he pushes in further and pulls out again, pushes in and pulls out, pushes in again, a bit further this time and pauses. He stays like that for a moment, frozen in space and time, and when he can feel Harvey tighten around his finger, he closes his eyes.

"You're so tight," he murmurs and exhales. He withdraws his finger almost completely and pushes back in. Harvey tightens again but a heartbeat later he relaxes around Mike and Mike pushes his finger in to the hilt. "God," he moans and quickly runs his other hand through his hair. "Harvey."

Harvey holds his breath. He holds his breath until Mike pulls out again and he exhales when Mike pushes back in.

Mike halts his movement again for a couple of seconds before he withdraws once more. He reaches for the lube again and squeezes some more of it onto his hand. This time he breaches Harvey's body with two fingers, slowly opening Harvey a little more. His other hand curls around his throbbing erection almost of its own accord and he only notices that when his hand begins to stroke up and down his dick in sync with the thrusting of his fingers. 

By the time he has three fingers inside of Harvey, both of them are panting heavily. He spreads his fingers a bit when they're halfway inside and Harvey gasps. Mike freezes and Harvey reaches for his upper arm. 

They lock eyes and after a second or two Harvey nods. "More."

Mike bites his lips and pulls out a little. He spreads his fingers again and watches how Harvey stretches around them. 

"I'm ready," Harvey moans. "You can—"

Mike shakes his head ever so slightly. "You're so tight," he whispers. "I don't want to—"

"I'm ready," Harvey repeats, raising his hips a little, and his fingers dig into the muscles of Mike's arm. "Do it. Now." His eyes never leave Mike's when Mike withdraws his hand and slicks himself up with lube.

And much to his own surprise it is Mike who breaks eye contact when he positions himself. His eyes are drawn to Harvey's entrance by a magnetic power and he watches, mesmerized, how the tip of his erection first makes contact with Harvey's skin and then slowly pushes past the border to Harvey's body. He watches Harvey opening up for him, taking him in inch by inch until he's almost fully sheathed. 

A sudden clenching of Harvey's muscles around Mike's throbbing cock and a strangled moan from Harvey's lips makes Mike stop and he looks up again, searching Harvey's face for any sign of discomfort. 

There are plenty, and they are not limited to his face. Harvey's eyes are squeezed shut tightly and he's biting his lips. The hand that isn't digging into Mike's arms with an iron grip is fisted into the sheets and the muscles in Harvey's arms and legs are trembling underneath the surface of his taunt, sweaty skin. His erection has wilted a bit and he's only half hard.

"Shit," Mike murmurs and begins to withdraw again, but Harvey shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and Mike can see the change in his eyes that commands the following change in his body. He relaxes under Mike's touch and takes another deep breath.

"Don't stop," he breathes and nods. "Go slow."

Mike frowns a little but then he nods, too. "Okay," he whispers and exhales. "Slow."

He wills himself to go slowly, to move with the utmost care, listening to Harvey's body, trying to avoid causing the other man further pain. When he has buried himself to the hilt in Harvey's tight heat, he inhales shakily and closes his eyes. None of the words he has read over all those years are fit to describe this, the feeling of being surrounded by Harvey. None of them. None are enough – not even a combination of the most powerful of them. This is not just overwhelming, it's not just earthshattering, it's not just intimate and beautiful and intense and heartbreaking and violent. It is more.

"I love you so much," he whispers and bites his lips when Harvey's answer reaches his ears.

"Mike."

His arms tremble and he has troubles keeping himself propped up like that. His body wants to collapse, wants to fall down into Harvey's arms, wants to thrust and move and finish what they have started.

"Move."

Harvey's voice is strangled yet very gentle and as much of a caress as Harvey's hand, moving from Mike's arm to the nape of his neck and down his spine until it comes to rest at the small of Mike's back. "You can move now."

Mike squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. "No," he presses through his teeth. "No, I can't." He swallows thickly and releases a trembling breath. "If I do I'll come."

"Then come," Harvey moans and pulls Mike even closer against him with the gentlest pressure of his hand against Mike's back. "It's okay."

"No," Mike says again and clenches his jaws. "I want to—wait. I want to—" A short breathy moan forces itself from his lungs when Harvey suddenly tightens around him. His eyes snap open and Harvey is grinning at him, actually grinning. A full on Harvey Specter grin. The bastard.

Mike's eyes grow as wide as saucers and then Harvey does it again. Mike can't help his hips from thrusting forward and he hisses at the intensity of the sensation. His hips buck into Harvey again before he can will his body to stop moving. 

"Fuck," he swears under his breath and Harvey's grin broadens at that. Mike can't help but grin as well in return. "You—"

Harvey reaches for his own dick and begins to fist himself, hardening again quickly. "I want you to," he moans and Mike has to close his eyes. "I want you to." He tightens around Mike again and there is nothing left Mike can do but to start moving. His body won't listen to him any longer. It listens to Harvey now, to Harvey's panted encouragement and praise, to Harvey's challenges and to the commands and demands of Harvey's body. 

He leans forward and props himself up on his elbows. His hips keep thrusting and he reaches between their bodies with his right hand, joining his fingers with Harvey's around Harvey's dick. His other hand moves to Harvey's face and cups his cheek. His head drops and his forehead comes to rest lightly against Harvey's lips.

Mike doesn't know if he hears or feels Harvey's moan as he pulls out almost completely and thrusts back in with one strong, continuous stroke. He can feel himself trembling and when Harvey tightens around him again, he knows he's lost. 

"Close," he pants into the hollow of Harvey's throat and he can feel Harvey nod ever so slightly. He can feel how Harvey's jaws clench and he can feel Harvey's breath, his moan against his skin. He knows there is no way around it now, no way back. "I'm going to come," he whispers and pulls out again, only halfway, though.

He pushes back in and holds his breath, biting his lips so hard he would taste blood could he taste anything else but Harvey. 

"Come," Harvey mouths against Mike's forehead and Mike can feel his body obeying Harvey's command even before he understands what is happening. His hips stutter and he can feel his release surging through his whole body, his whole being, and he empties himself into Harvey's tight, hot channel in slow, agonizing, endless waves of orgasm. He can feel himself spurting his release into Harvey's body and he can feel Harvey tightening around him, his hand on the small of his back and his trembling lips against the skin of his forehead being the only two points in this tumbling, whirling endlessness that anchor him to this world. 

He's only dimly aware of Harvey's fingers tightening around his cock underneath his own and a sudden gush of warm wetness between their stomachs makes him gasp out in another, even more forceful wave of climax, His whole body fills with such a sweet and intense pain and for a moment he's not sure he'll survive this. This is what the end must feel like.

He finally collapses onto Harvey's chest and Harvey's arms wrap around him almost immediately. Harvey strokes him through the receding shudders and the trembling that follows them. His fingers find the way into Harvey's hair and he lets the short strands run through his fingers until he is sure he'll pass out from sensory overload. 

When he comes down again, he hears Harvey humming and muttering into his hair and against the pulse in his temple and he can feel his cock slowly softening inside of Harvey's body. 

Other than the soft caresses along Mike's back and the words his lips shape, Harvey doesn't move for the longest time. Some part of Mike's mind registers a sticky itchiness between their bellies, but he's too blissed out to move. He knows that once he shifts he'll slip from Harvey's body and he doesn't want that, not yet, so they stay like that for a long while after they've caught their breathing.

Eventually, Mike _has_ to move, and when he does, when he rolls off of Harvey and onto his side, he feels a profound sense of loss. A sense of loss that is immediately soothed by the look in Harvey's eyes. It's a mixture of love, boneless satisfaction and mischief and Mike can't help but smile at the other man.

"And?" Harvey says and his voice sounds very hoarse. "Did you like it?"

"Like it?" Mike leans forward and brings their mouths together for a long, loving kiss. "I loved it." He kisses Harvey again and brings his hand up to stroke Harvey's arm and chest. "Thank you for letting me—for letting me have this. For giving this to me."

Harvey nods and kisses Mike in return. "Like I said," he grins and sinks back into the pillows, pulling Mike half on top of him. "The best I've ever had."

"Do you think you will be able to sleep now?" Mike asks and tries to stifle a yawn. Harvey nods and closes his eyes as Mike pulls the covers over them.

"I'll go get a towel later, clean us up," Mike adds. "Promise not to wake you up."

"'kay," Harvey yawns and kisses Mike's hair. "Sleep now."

Mike smiles and he can feel how his body hurries to obey Harvey's command once more.

 

~fin~


End file.
